The New Cars
by gunman
Summary: Kaoru and company win a group of American made cars and trucks in a contest Tina signed them up for. However, there is more than meets the eye to these vehicles. TransformersXover Ch. 2 up.
1. Chapter 1

_**THE NEW CARS**_

by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Ai Yori Aoshi or Transformers.

Summary: Kaoru and company win a group of American-made cars and trucks in a contest Tina signed them up for. However, there is more than meets the eye to these vehicles.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter 1

**The Contest**

"Tina, what is this all about?" Kaoru Hanabishi asked as the group assembled in the mansions main room.

"Uh... well, it's something rather important." the blond American Tina Foster chuckled nervously.

"What did you do?" ever-serious, mauve-haired Miyabi Kagurazaki asked, noting the nervous/guilty expression on her face.

"Well... it's like this. I entered this contest for a new car..."

"And you lost?" Kaoru asked.

"Uh, no. I won." she smiled.

"Congratulations!" proper Japanese woman Aoi Sakuraba said, clapping for the girl.

"Thanks." Tina smiled.

"So what car did you win?" the busty, glasses-wearing redhead Taeko Minazuki asked.

"Well, it's not so much, car, as... cars." Tina said.

The group noted the plural use and wondered what she meant by that.

"You won more than one car?" teenage ball of energy Chika Minazuki asked, obviously as confused as the others.

"Uh... actually, we all won." she said, getting more nervous by the second.

The group still looked confused.

"We? What do you mean, 'we all won'?" Kaoru asked.

"Well, I, uh, kinda entered our names. All of our names." Tina stated.

"YOU WHAT?!!" the group gasped as the depth of her statement finally set in.

"Well, you see... they only allow one entry per contest, so... I kinda entered all of our names in this thing to give us a better chance at winning, and..."

All at once the group exploded.

"I can't believe you did this!" Miyabi shouted.

"Without even asking us!" Kaoru shouted.

"Why would you not tell us about this, Tina-senpai?" Taeko asked.

"We all won a car?" Aoi asked, still confused.

"What Car Did I Win?" Chika asked excitedly.

Tina was lucky that Uzume couldn't shout at her, as she had entered the ferrets name as well.

"You entered our names... without asking us?" Miyabi asked. "Even Chika's name?"

"Well, I didn't think I'd win, honestly. There were like hundreds of other people there!" Tina argued.

The group was still rather confused at all this.

"What car did I win? What car did I win?" Chika asked excitedly, wondering what car she won.

Whether she could drive it or not didn't seem to enter her mind.

The group finally composed themselves before turning back to Tina.

"So, what kind of cars did we win?" Kaoru asked.

"Well, that's the thing... I don't know... and they're outside right now." Tina said.

"WHAT?"

The group practically exploded out the front door and came face-to-face with a man in a business suit.

"Hello." he said.

"Uh... hello." the group said to them.

"My name is Makoto Sanzo. Are you Kaoru Hanabishi? Aoi Sakuraba? Miyabi Kagurazaki? Tina Foster? Taeko Minazuki? And Chika Minazuki?" the man asked.

"Uh... yes." Kaoru said.

"On behalf of the Sakamoto Promotional Sweepstakes Committee, I am pleased to present you with your contest winnings." Makoto said, holding out six keys, each one with a tag that had a number on it with the winners name on it as well.

Behind the man were six vehicles of different sizes and makes. There were two cars, two trucks, an SUV and a motorcycle. Each one had a number in their windows.

"Uh... thank you." Kaoru said as he accepted the keys.

"Oh, before I forget... is there an Uzume Kagurazaki here as well?" the man asked.

The group looked stunned as Uzume's name was mentioned. Miyabi was the one who noticed that her last name was mentioned as well.

"Uh... yes." Kaoru answered.

"I must apologize. He had also won the drawing, however we only had six cars to win. Please pass on our regrets to him."

"Uh... sure. We'll do that." Kaoru chuckled, sweat dropping at hearing this.

The man bowed and headed back to a van that was by the entrance way with six other people inside. He got in and the van drove off.

"Uhhhhh, did he just say that Uzume won the contest as well?" Taeko asked as Miyabi glared at the blond.

"I don't even want to know what place he got in this contest." Kaoru said.

"Well... so which ones did we get?" Taeko asked.

Kaoru handed the group their individual keys with their names on it, which included Chika as well.

Kaoru moved over to car Number 3, a yellow 2009 Chevy Camero Concept.

Aoi walked over to car Number 4, a greenish Hummer H2 that said 'Search and Rescue' on it.

Miyabi looked at her ticket and came to a stop in front of car Number 2, a silver Pontiac Solstice GXP.

Taeko examined her ticket before stopping in front of car Number 5, a large black GMC TopKick C4500.

Chika had a happy look on her face when her ticket lead her to car Number 6, which was actually a pink and purple Kawasaki Ninja motorcycle.

However, when Tina got to her car, Number 1, she found it was a giant red and blue Peterbilt 379 big rig truck.

Naturally the blond American was sweat dropping at her luck.

"A Truck? I Won A Truck? And A Big Rig At That!" the blond gasped in exasperation.

"What's wrong, Tina?" Kaoru asked as he came over to her.

"Uh... do you want to trade?" Tina asked.

"What?"

"Kaoru! I can't drive this thing on the streets! It's too freaking huge!" she shouted, pointing at the large machine.

"You can't drive it anyway!" Kaoru shouted back.

"I can't?" she gasped in slight confusion.

"Course not! You don't have a license!"

"None of you have license's." Miyabi said.

The group could only agree with this.

"And the only way we're going to settle this, is by all of you getting you license's." she stated.

The group looked at Miyabi like she was serious.

And she was.

But it was Tina that instantly spoke up.

"How the hell am I supposed to take a drivers test with This THING!" the blond shouted as she pointed at the big rig. "I don't know how to drive a big rig!"

"Tina..." Kaoru said, trying to calm her down.

"WAAAAAAAAA!!!!! I'm serious! I can't pass a test for this thing if I can't drive it! It's too huge!"

"Oh for crying out... Fine!" Miyabi shouted as she snatched the key from her hand.

"Huh?" Tina gasped as Miyabi placed her key in the blonds hand.

"Since I already have a car, you will take the car I won." Miyabi said as she traded keys with Tina.

"Really?" the blond said, her eyes starting to tear like she was going to cry. "OH THANK YOU MIYABI-SAN!" she cried as the dam broke and she hugged the older woman tightly.

"Oh will you get off of me!" the woman protested as she struggled to stop the blond from hugging her.

"YAY! CHIKA'S GOING TO DRIVE!" the younger girl shouted as she dove for her bike.

"Oh no you don't!" Miyabi said as she pulled the younger girl away from the bike. "You are far too young, especially to drive a motorcycle!"

"But.. but..."

"No buts, Chika-chan!" Miyabi said, practically hoisting up the girl by her collar. "When you get old enough, then you'll be able to drive it. Until then, you'll have to depend on an alternative mode of transport. Such as the rest of us."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authors Notes:

This chapter may be a little short, but it's pretty much a set up and back story chapter.

Some people might immediately recognize the vehicles and who is who. I've not decided if I'm going to put the Decepticons in this. I may just keep it with the Autobots. I also am not sure if I'm going to put any kind of real back story or special purpose for the Autobots to be paired up with Kaoru and his friends.

Also, to whoever reads this, please keep an eye out for two other Ai Yori Aoshi crossovers from me involving Captain America and Iron Man.

Depending on how many reviews I get for this, updates may vary with time.

So please review after reading this.


	2. Chapter 2

_**THE NEW CARS**_

by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Ai Yori Aoshi or Transformers

Summary: The group gets their road test and drivers licenses, but while they are doing this, a secret menace plots their demise.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**animefan29**: I wouldn't have thought about putting Transformers and Ai Yori Aoshi together, but then again I figured no one else would do it. So I can effectively say that I've written the first of this kind of story. And unfortunately, I've been getting a lot of requests for the Decepticons, so I think I'm gonna put them in, and I will be trying to add as much romance as possible between Kaoru and Aoi.

**Vlad Kerensky**: As per your request, I have put in the Decepticons. But the bulk of them won't show up until the next chapter.

**Grey Wolf4**, **Darkfusion**: Alright, I will put the Decepticons in the story.

**Rashaan Butler**: Yeah, that was my thought exactly. Two animated series no one ever thought of as a crossover. That's what I was going for.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter 2

**Road Test**

"Oh, Kaoru-sama! I'm so proud of you! You passed your test on your first attempt!" Aoi Sakuraba cheered as the young man presented his new license to the kimono-clad woman and the hyperactive younger girl next to her.

"You're amazing, onii-chan!" Chika cheered.

"Yes, yes, very good, Kaoru-dono." Miyabi said as she and Tina came up behind the pair. "And what was your drivers score?" she asked.

Kaoru handed his copy of his test over to Miyabi. He could have told her but actual proof seemed much better in this case.

"91." she said with a smile. "Excellent."

"That's great, Kaoru!" Tina cheered. "You did better than me!"

"That goes without saying." the older woman grumbled. "You only managed a 70. Five less and you would have failed!"

_Not to mention it's the third time she's taken this test_. Kaoru thought.

"Hey, I would've gotten a better score if that cat hadn't jumped out in the middle of the road!" Tina clamored. "I couldn't run over it!" she whined.

"Honestly, Tina-san. Sometimes I think that car could drive itself better than you could." Miyabi huffed.

"That I'd like to see!" the girl all but challenged.

"So, how did your driving test go, Aoi-chan?" Kaoru asked while the pair argued.

"Oh. I passed this afternoon." she said, holding up her own drivers license.

"That's wonderful!" he smiled.

"Yes. And it only took me two times to pass."

Tine felt a stab of depression at overhearing that.

"I still think you should have passed it the first time. There was nothing wrong with your driving." Kaoru said.

"But I wasn't satisfied with my performance, Kaoru-sama." Aoi said. "I wanted to get my parallel parking just right."

"And you did it marvelously." Taeko said.

"Tae-neechan!" Chika shouted as her busty-redheaded cousin shouted.

"Hello!"

"Taeko-chan, you came!" Aoi said.

"Yes. I wanted to see how everyone was doing."

"Here's a list of everyone's driving scores." Miyabi said, handing her hand-written report to the redhead.

_She actually was keeping track?_ Kaoru wondered incredulously.

"Oh! Tina-senpai! You only got a 70?" Taeko asked.

"Does everyone have to bring that up?" Tina grumbled. "I passed, didn't I?"

While the group was talking, Aoi noticed Kaoru looking out the window at his own car.

"Is something wrong, Kaoru-kun?" she asked him softly.

"Oh, Aoi-chan! It's nothing, really. I just..."

"What?"

"Well... this might sound strange... but during my test, I could have sworn..."

"Sworn what?"

"That... some of the turns I made... it was like the wheel of the car turned before I could make them."

Aoi looked at him strangely. It was a look that Kaoru caught.

"Aoi-chan? Is something wrong?"

"Well... now that you mention it... something like that happened to me as well."

"Really?" he asked, curious.

"Yes. I think it was just once, when I was performing my parallel parking. There was a moment when I wasn't looking, that I made a perfect inward turn, which I made a mistake on during my first test."

"Really." Kaoru mused. "That's odd. Maybe you just... remembered it from before and instinctively made the right choice then."

"That's what I thought, but I thought I was wrong."

Kaoru looked at her a little strangely and then smiled.

"Well... it's probably nothing. I mean... those cars couldn't be haunted or anything."

"Don't say that Kaoru-kun!" Aoi suddenly hushed the boy.

"Why not?"

Aoi looked over to the others and then leaned in close to Kaoru.

"Taeko-chan! She may want to do an exorcism on our vehicles just to be safe."

Kaoru grimaced at that, remembering the girl's affection for the supernatural and horror and such.

"Right. Not a word." he said quickly.

"Not a word about what?" Miyabi asked as she approached the pair.

"Uh..."

"Nothing. Nothing important." Aoi said.

"Well, seeing as how everyone has passed their drivers test..."

"Except Me!" Chika shouted.

"I told you before, Chika-chan, you are too young! Especially to be riding that motorcycle!" Miyabi snapped.

"But I won it!"

"Actually, Tina won it, for all of us. Your name just happened to be the one that won it." Miyabi corrected.

"Well fine! Then I'm riding with Onii-chan!" she cried as she latched onto Kaoru's arm.

"Wha?"

"But don't you want to ride with me, Chika-chan?" Taeko asked.

"Onii-chan's car is much cooler than your truck, and it's lower to the ground so I can actually get in it easier." Chika argued.

"What about Tina-san's car?" Aoi suggested.

Chika looked at the blond girl and then leaned in closer to Aoi. "She got a 70 on her test. Onii-chan got a 91." she whispered.

Aoi's eyes widened at the obviousness of that statement.

"Oh. Of course."

"It's not like I can't hear you!" Tina growled, suddenly appearing behind the pair.

"AH!" Aoi gasped.

"Eeeek!" Chika shrieked.

"Uh, I don't mind driving Chika-chan back to the mansion." Kaoru said.

"YAY!" the girl cried and practically pulled the boy's arm off and out to the parking lot.

"Chika-chan!" Taeko shouted as she ran after her little cousin.

"Hey, wait for us!" Tina shouted as she bolted after the others.

Miyabi and Aoi just watched the spectacle unfold. The older woman's head throbbing.

"They're going to be the death of me, I swear it." Miyabi groaned.

"Still, at least they're in good spirits." Aoi smiled.

Miyabi just looked at the younger girl, continually amazed at how she was able to keep her smiling disposition around these spirited people.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Miyabi was the last to pull into the mansion's driveway noticing the four 'tenants' talking to Aoi in the front entryway of the mansion.

She got out of her BMW roadster and shook her head, wondering what they could be talking about now. She looked over and saw the four vehicles parked next to the large red and blue big rig and the motorcycle. Her gaze halted for a second on the large green and red H2 Hummer that Aoi drove. While Miyabi knew that it was the right thing to do, having Aoi get her drivers license and all, her major selling point to that was that the vehicle that Aoi had won was a large and safe vehicle. It came equipt with reinforced sidings, impact bumper cages, air bags and large soft seats for impact control, the H2 Hummer was the right vehicle for Aoi to have.

_If only the thing could drive itself, then it would be perfect_. Miyabi thought. _Someone of Aoi-sama's status shouldn't be driving._

Her gaze then turned towards the large big rig that was her prize in the car contest.

Actually, it had been because of Tina's incessant whining about not being able to drive a big rig, and the fact that she had her own car, that Miyabi had traded her prize, the Pontiac Solstice GXP, with Tina's prize: a large Peterbilt 379 big rig truck.

But as Miyabi had her own car, she was considering the possibility of selling the big rig.

Not that she couldn't drive it, it was simply a matter of practicality. And of appearance. How would it look if someone like herself, or (heaven forbid) Aoi, got in and out of that thing?

No, that would simply not do. Tomorrow, they would sell it.

"It really is for the best." she said aloud.

"The best for what?" Aoi asked.

"Selling the big rig truck that I, I mean Tina-san, won."

"Really? Are you sure?"

"It is the best thing. Each of us have a vehicle. Even Chika-san. A big rig is... unnecessary."

Aoi could only bow her head slightly.

"I understand. It just seems a shame to break up such a nice set."

"Nice set? Aoi-sama, they're cars, not dinner plates."

"Oh! That reminds me. Taeko broke another set. We need to get them replaced." she grinned.

"AHH! Again?! That girl..."

While the younger woman did her best to comfort her guardian, they failed to notice that they were being watched by another group of unique individuals.

One of them actually worried about the prospect of being sold.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Late that night, a conversation was taking place outside the Sakuraba Summer Mansion.

(Are They Asleep Yet?) Ironhide, the GMC TopKick C4500, asked through his communicator.

(No. They're Just Having Dinner.) Ratchet, the H2 Hummer, said, his scanners aimed towards the mansion.

(Is Everyone Alright?) Optimus Prime, the Peterbilt 379, asked.

(Fine.) Bumblebee, the Chevy Camero Concept, said.

(Good.) Jazz, the Pontiac Solstice GXP, said.

(Unused.) Arcee, the Kawasaki motorcycle, complained.

(Ironhide... What Is Hanging From Your Mirror?) Ratchet said, noticing the pentagram-like object that hung from his rearview.

(The Girl Felt Like Decorating. For Good Luck, She Said.) Ironhide explained.

(Considering The Way She Drives, I'm Not Surprised.) Jazz said.

(At Least You Got A Rider! That Older One Wouldn't Let The Girl Even Sit On Me!) Arcee said.

(That's Because She's Too Young To Have A Drivers Licence.) Bumblebee exclaimed.

(And Apparently You're Not A Very Safe Vehicle.) Ratchet said.

(Optimus, How Long Are We Going To Sit Here Like This?) Jazz asked.

(Yeah! We're Gonna Have To Reveal Ourselves Sooner Than Later.) Ironhide said.

(Especially If They Plan To Sell Optimus!) Arcee said.

(It'll Be Before That. But More To The Point, Our Mission Here Is To Protect These Humans.) Optimus said.

(But Why These Humans?) Ironhide asked.

(Because It's What Vector Prime Wanted.)

Yes, this was the primary reason the Autobot forces had come to this area of Earth.

Not long ago, Vector Prime, the ancient Autobot guardian of time, had come before Optimus Prime and his team and told them about Kaoru and his female friends. That because of his power to see through time and space, they would be the ones to locate The Omega Lock and the Omega Keys.

Sources of unimaginable power, they needed to find them before their enemies, The Decepticons, located them first.

Though it was rather odd. Since the Omega Lock and Keys could only be used by the Cybertronians they couldn't find them. And the only ones who could find them were the humans, who couldn't use them.

As such, a team had been dispatched to Earth in order to locate these humans before the Decepticons. Not that the Decepticons knew who or where these humans were, but it was a plus that the Autobot forces had arrived before them.

Manipulating the contest entry results was easy enough, since it was being tallied on computer. And the team wasn't complaining about who they had been paired with.

Bumblebee actually thought his driver, Kaoru, was a good, hard-working person.

Ratchet liked Aoi because she was such a kind person. He thought she'd make a good nurse or even a doctor.

Ironhide liked Taeko because she was a fearless driver. And unafraid of the unknown.

Jazz liked Tina because she was cheerful and had a flair for style.

Arcee liked Chika because she was energetic and cunning.

And Optimus liked Miyabi because, like him, she was responsible for the others who were under her.

Though the prospect of being sold was not to his liking.

Also Optimus knew that the team would have to reveal themselves to the humans, and soon. If only to avoid the prospect of being put on the market.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Meanwhile, inside the mansion...

"I'm not sure I heard you right, Kaoru-dono." Miyabi said to the boy, glaring at him.

"Well, I figured that... since we've all got cars now... I was... kinda hoping... to take Aoi-chan... out on a date?" he said nervously.

Miyabi continued to glare.

"And your intentions?" she asked somewhat unconvinced.

"To spend time with Aoi-chan, alone. I thought that was obvious." he said honestly.

"Well..." the woman mused, knowing that Aoi would absolutely love the idea of going out on a date alone with Kaoru. Still, her duties as the girls guardian demanded a close watch on the pair. "Very well. I will allow it. On one condition."

"You're going to follow us, aren't you." he said, not asking but stating.

"Of course."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The next day as the group settled in to have dinner, Aoi prepared everything early. She explained that she had a family affair to attend, along with Miyabi, and they were taking her car as she wanted as much driving experience as possible.

Kaoru said he needed to run some errands as well and took his own car. Miyabi, however, wasn't too accepting of the idea that they were going to be leaving their home in the hands of Tina, Taeko and Chika.

Miyabi had actually gone as far as to delegate the task of watching the girls, to Uzume the ferret, which she did right in front of everyone.

Kaoru and Aoi meet up at the drive in and take Kaoru's car in while Miyabi takes the H2 Hummer and follows them.

"Is something wrong, Aoi-chan?" Kaoru asked as he paid the teller at the drive-up booth.

"No." she said. "Well... I am upset that we have to keep being so deceptive about our relationship to the others." the blue-haired girl said.

"I know. I am too." he replied. "I wish there was another way that we could just come out and let everyone know we're engaged... but for now I'm just grateful to spend any amount of private time I can with you."

Aoi smiled at the boy.

"Popcorn and soda?" he said after he parked his car in a stall almost in the middle of the drive-in.

"Yes, please!" the girl smiled.

Kaoru got out of the car and went to purchase said popcorn. He was stopped a few seconds after he got out of his car, by a stern yell.

"Kaoru-dono!"

"Huh? Miyabi?"

"Where are you going?"

"To get some popcorn and soda."

"Oh. Bring me some too!"

"What?"

"I didn't get to have dinner, either!"

"Oh for crying... alright."

Once Kaoru had bought and paid for everyone's snacks, he went back and gave Miyabi her soda and popcorn, and then went back to his car. Both he and Aoi then snuggled against each other and sought to enjoy the movie.

Two stalls behind them, a mauve-haired woman huffed.

"A romantic movie. And here I am, alone. Uh!"

Actually, she wasn't, but there was no reason to make that point apparent.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Dawn came quicker than anyone expected, especially for Kaoru and Aoi who were really enjoying the movie. Despite the ever watchful eye of Miyabi.

(In fact she watched the pair closer than the movie so she missed it entirely.)

And once dawn had come, the group went their own ways.

Tina goes cruising in her Pontiac Solstice. Taeko and Chika go to pick up something from their grandmother in their TopKick truck. Kaoru had taken his Camero Concept to go take a make-up class at the college. And Aoi had taken her Hummer to the city in order to do some shopping.

Also, Ratchet had managed to disable Miyabi's car so that she would have no choice but to rely on a certain big rig truck for transportation.

Though she could have simply called a taxi for transport she found out her phone was disabled as well. This left her only two options: a motorcycle and a big rig. And since Miyabi doesn't want to drive the motorcycle, as she had things to carry, she takes the big rig.

Though she could handle it, it was more than a little irritating. Of course the idea was to get Miyabi some time with Optimus so that she wouldn't consider selling him right off.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

It was late afternoon when Kaoru was on his way back from the college. His friends had been impressed that he had won such a cool car, which made Kaoru feel pretty good about himself, even giving a little thanks to Tina and all.

However, as he was headed back to the mansion, he noticed he was being followed by a black and white police car.

The problem was, this didn't look like a normal Tokyo police car.

"What the... that's kind of odd." he muttered to himself. He wasn't even close to the speed limit, his lights weren't on, and he was wearing his seatbelt.

Suddenly his car's wheel turned sharply to the left, pulling him along with it.

"What in..." he gasped, barely noticing that the police car was quickly following as well.

The two vehicles barreled down the city streets, taking Kaoru along with it as he hung on for dear life. Eventually the pair came to a deserted section of the city park, the Camero spinning around and throwing open it's door, ejecting Kaoru from his seat and onto a patch of soft grass.

Kaoru got the wind knocked out of him, but found it again as he turned and gasped as his car and the car that had been chasing him, suddenly shifted their bodies, transforming from cars into giant robots.

The yellow robot that used to be his yellow car took a defensive stance in front of Kaoru as the black and white robot attacked with incredible viciousness.

Kaoru could do nothing but watch as the black robot punched his car in it's face and chest, several times, knocking it back into a group of trees before springing back onto it's feet and throwing a sharp kick to the black robot that knocked the menacing-looking robot back. Another round of fierce kicks followed, the yellow robot twisting and spinning madly like a break dancer, giving the yellow robot enough time to knock its foe back and transform it's right arm into an energy cannon.

Two powerful energy blasts to it's chest knocked the black and white robot onto it's back, injured and barely able to move.

Kaoru just watched with odd fascination as his former car walked up to him. Despite what he should have thought, he didn't run. The yellow robot walked up to Kaoru as the young man retrieved his backpack. The rational part of his mind realized that his car had saved him from the other car, which begged the question: why?

"Alright. I'm guessing there's a lot more to you than meets the eye." Kaoru asked the robot.

The robot nodded.

"And... the other cars and trucks back at the mansion... they're giant robots too, right?" he suddenly realized.

Again the robot nodded.

"Do you have a name?"

"Bumblebee. Autobot intelligence and recon." he said with a salute.

"Autobot?" he mused. "Alright, then. Bumblebee... lets get back to the mansion."

For now he had to get back and tell the others about this. He could faint later.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Kaoru and Bumblebee traveled back to the mansion during which they had a nice little talk about who they were and why they were here on Earth. Bumblebee didn't give away the Autobots mission, just that they needed to be here to protect Kaoru and the others. Kaoru accepted that for now and just let Bumblebee drive him home.

Once they arrived, Kaoru quickly headed inside to assemble the girls while Bumblebee informed the Autobots about their run-in with the Decepticon.

"Kaoru-dono, what is the mean of this?" Miyabi asked, upset at being taken away from dinner.

"I've got something I need to show you. All of you." Kaoru said.

"And what's so important that it involves all of us?" Tina asked.

"Oh... you have to see it to believe it."

The five girls all turned as Kaoru pointed to their cars, which had arranged themselves in a semi-circle on the front lawn.

"You moved our cars?" Tina gasped.

"I didn't. They did." Kaoru said.

"They?" Taeko asked.

"Bumblebee?" Kaoru shouted.

Suddenly, the cars, trucks and motorcycle started to move, twist and bend, every part of their bodies rearranging themselves to create a completely new form, right before their eyes.

Aoi was the first to clutch tightly onto Kaoru's left arm, Tina was next on his right, Chika wrapped her arms tightly around Kaoru's waist, and Miyabi tightly around his neck. Taeko was just shocked and was therefore to stunned to move.

Within less than a minute, all six vehicles had transformed and were standing tall and proud above their human counterparts.

"Uh... everyone..." Kaoru said as he slowly peeled the girls off of him. "I'd like you to meet the automous cybernetic organisms from the planet Cybertron, called The Autobots. This is Bumblebee, their recon and intelligence expert." he said, pointing to his now 17-foot yellow robot car. "I'll let the others introduce themselves."

The former big rig truck stepped forward.

"I am Optimus Prime, supreme commander of the Autobot forces." the towering 30-foot red and blue robot said. He turned towards each member of his team. He started with the former Pontiac Solstice. "This is my first lieutenant, Jazz."

"What's crackalakin?" the 16-foot silver robot said.

Tina just glared at her car, amused at the almost American tone he had.

Optimus turned to the former H2 Hummer. "My medical officer, Ratchet."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Ms Aoi." the 22-foot green and red robot said with a bow.

Aoi had stopped cringing the second she found out her giant robot was a medic.

Optimus turned to the former TopKick truck. "My weapons specialist, Ironhide."

"Cocked, locked and ready to rock!" the 25-foot black and gray robot roared, spinning the large weapons on his arms.

Taeko looked up at what was formerly her own vehicle. Part of mind was naturally disappointed by the fact her vehicle wasn't possessed like the Cadillac Christine.

Optimus turned to the former Kawasaki Ninja. "And this is our stealth infiltrator, Arcee."

"Revved up and ready to party!" the 9 foot pink, purple and surprisingly female-looking robot said.

Chika stared at her former bike. "Is it just me or is my robot the only girl?" she said aloud.

"And Kaoru has already introduced Bumblebee, and we know each of you. It is a pleasure to meet you all now, officially." Optimus said.

For several seconds no one said anything, until...

THUD!

"CHIKA-CHAN!" Taeko shouted as she raced over to her fallen cousin.

"Chika?" Kaoru gasped, Aoi and herself rushing over.

"Let me through, I'm a medic!" Ratchet said as he quickly went over to the young girl.

"She's my charge!" Arcee shouted as she raced over as well.

"Is she going to be alright?" Aoi asked, trying to get the girl to wake up.

"Why is she smiling?" Kaoru suddenly noticed as Ratchet knelt down next to them.

"Because my bike is a robot!" Chika suddenly started giggling.

"Oh for crying out..." Kaoru groaned, Arcee staring at the boy.

While this was going on, Tina and Miyabi were off to the side talking.

"So... I won the robot commander." Tina said.

"Which you traded for a lieutenant." Miyabi said. "To me."

"Now wait a minute!"

"I won't trade back."

"Oh come on! You don't even want to drive him."

"I never said that."

"You were going to sell him!"

"In light of certain revelatory facts..."

"You Were Going To Sell Him!" she shouted again.

"That's no longer an option!" Miyabi countered.

"Doesn't change the facts!"

"Yes it does!"

"Does not!"

"Does too!"

"Does not!"

"Does too!"

"Does not!"

While all this was going on, Jazz and Optimus were just staring at the humans.

"Are you sure they're the ones, Optimus?" Jazz asked his commander.

"I'm afraid so, Jazz." Optimus replied to his lieutenant.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Author's Notes:

I hope everyone liked this update, and on Christmas too, you lucky people! It took me a while to write up and I was a little rushed at the end. Hope everyone likes this update.

Next Chapter: The Decepticons Attack!

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OMAKE!

(AN: Here's an alternate scene I could have added, but didn't want to, so I wrote it up here.)

Aoi makes an early dinner for the group and tells them that she has to leave for family affair and takes Miyabi and her H2 Hummer.

Kaoru goes out as well, telling them he has to run a few errands.

Kaoru and Aoi meet up at the drive in and take Kaoru's car in while Miyabi takes the H2 Hummer and follows them.

"Is something wrong, Aoi-chan?"

"No." she said. "Well... I am upset that we have to keep being so deceptive about our relationship to the others."

"I know. I am too." he replied. "I wish there was another way that we could just come out and let everyone know we're engaged... but for now I'm just grateful to spend any amount of private time I can with you."

Aoi smiled at the boy.

"Popcorn and soda?"

"Yes, please!"

Kaoru got out of the car and went to purchase said popcorn. He was stopped a few seconds after he got out of his car.

"Kaoru-dono!"

"Huh? Mayu!"

"Oh I was right! I did see you come in here!" the shorter girl squealed.

"Uh... what are you doing here?" he asked, starting to get nervous.

"Following you of course."

"But why?"

"I was hoping we could sit in your car and enjoy the movie together."

"That... might be a problem."

"Why?"

"I'm... kinda here with someone."

That did not go over well with the girl.

"WHAT? WHO? IS IT THAT BLOND HARLOT?"

"Not so loud!" He hushed her. "Tina isn't a harlot and I'm not here with her."

"Then who are you here with?"

"Aoi-chan."

"Your landlady?"

"She's been aching to see this movie all month, but the drive-in was the only place she could see it. And since everyone else was busy, and I didn't think it would be good for a young woman to be driving home so late, I offered to take her out."

"So... it's not a date?"

"Uh... not really."

"Then I can join you!"

"No!"

"What?"

"Uh... my car's not big enough for three people to fit comfortably and... I promised Aoi-chan it would just be us, so..."

"So it is a date?"

"Not really."

"But you just said..."

"It's kind of a platonic date. Not a... really romantic one."

"Oh. I take it your landlady doesn't get out much?"

"Not really."

"Alright. Well then, I'll leave you to your non-date." she smiled and went back to her own car.

Once Kaoru had bought and paid for everyone's snacks, he had even bought Miyabi her own popcorn and soda, he went back to his car. Both he and Aoi then snuggled against each other and sought to enjoy the movie.

Two stalls behind them, a mauve-haired woman huffed.

"A romantic movie. And here I am, alone. Uh!"

Actually, she wasn't but there was no reason to make that point apparent.

Three stalls to the right, a certain spoiled brat was complaining.

"Ahhh! A romantic movie and Hanabishi-sama isn't here to share it with me!"

Actually he was, but also out of reach as well.


End file.
